Tricksters Slip
by sneaky-teaky
Summary: Shippo is a young orphened fox demon. His main goal when he first meets Inuyasha and Kagome is to steal the Shikon shards to get revenge. He became part of the group. But what if he isn't who he says he is? What if his goal never really changed?
1. An Unwanted Wake Up Call

Trick·ster n.  
1.One that swindles or plays tricks.  
2.often Trickster A mischievous or roguish figure in myth or folklore, often an animal, who typically makes up for physical weakness with cunning and subversive humor.

n 1: someone who plays practical jokes on others syn: prankster, cut-up, tricker, hoaxer, practical joker 2: someone who leads you to believe something that is not true syn: deceiver, cheat, cheater, beguiler, slicker 3: a mischevous supernatural being found in the folklore of many primitive people; sometimes distinguished by prodigious biological drives and exaggerated bodily parts

The plan. It seemed so simple at the time the demon first created it. That seemed so long ago now. Yes, this demon is sly and cunning, truly powerful. But now the demon had a weakness. That was not supposed to happen. No, that was defiantly not part of the plan. Everything was going great it really was. Why did the protector of his desired object be so...so...well...her. Another thing, why did the protector of the protector have to be so scary? _Of course he would be no match for me if I were in my true form. No way. I have wanted this for too long to spoil it now though, this great plan of mine. I have watched them for along time. Can a half-breed truly be so stupid as to not notice someone studying his every move? Well, inu-deamons aren't known for their non-existent-brains after all._ So the demon continued his long wait. _Soon. It will be soon._

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Another day another fight. Another fight another sit. On goes the cycle of life.  
"Wench you better start running cuz' when this spell wears off...HEY! Are you even listening to me, get back here right now!" our favorite red clad idiot fumed, scrambling to get up. "I said get back here!" Too late. Kagome had already dived through the well off to take another test._ Don't know why she bothers. She's always complaining about them. Then she turns around to run to do them. She shouldn't be. She should stay here with me...I mean us...to get more shards; Naraku was still out there after all.  
_"Wadda moron," a voice chirped.  
"You want to say that to my face runt!" Of course it was the ever-cute Shippo, now sitting on the lip of the well. "Did you hear me? I said did you want to say that to my face-or even better-my fist!" Again Shippo seemed unaware, or at least uncaring, of Inuyasha's demands. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and forced him to look in his face. Shippo smiled. "What's that about runt?" More demands. Great.  
"Oh, I was just thinking of how many sits Kagome will give you for hurting her dear lil' me. That and how much candy it will get me." Inuyasha eyes narrowed. _So the runts been baiting me, I'll show him._ With that he tossed Shippo down and jumped into the future. It wasn't long until he came back, muttering words that would even make the foulest of creatures blush.  
"Inuyasha, what seems to be the matter friend?"  
"Shuddap ya' letch..." It seemed that our monk wanted more bumps to add to his already fine collection. Another day another perverted action. Another perverted action another sore head to nurse. Do you see the bad habits they have fallen into? So what have we learned? That the man doesn't want you to know that the donuts in the lobby are sugar free. Yes, you heard me right, Vash at ohayocon6 told me so-it must be true, what reason would a guy in a great leather jacket have to gain from lying to a Milly Thomson look alike?  
"What was that about a frying pan Inuyasha?" _Oh yes, he defiantly wants a lot of pain._ But instead of doing anything he gave on of his best 'dare and die' glares and took off in the direction of the great tree." What did I say?" Miroku pondered outloud, "well off to find Lady Sango."

Stupid wench. The nerve of her. Inuyasha rubbed the sore spot on the top of his head, becoming more infuriated at the thought of how it had got there. She had been expecting him to follow her this time. That was right down low for her to do what she did. Flash back

"Kagome! Get back here right...OWW!" he barely had time to grab the edge of the well. Thus his fingers were promptly smashed by the same pan that had bashed his head a good one. "Hey, will you, OWW, cut that, OWW, out!"  
"Sorry. Can't." Souta said calmly as if he was watching a documentary, one of those really boring ones.  
"Why, OWW, not!" Inuyasha gritted out. _Man, I might be a hayou but this kid is fast-I can't get out of the well._ Seeing the look on his face Souta began to explain, still in that bored voice.  
" I'm a whack-a-mole champ," as if that was suppose to explain everything, "Sis said she would get me something really cool if I kept you in the well."  
"Whack-a wha-never, OWW, mind. OWW-will ya quit it already!" He was beginning; ahem-excuse me-He had lost his patients in the matter.  
"I done told you no. Sis promised something cool-and if she says its something cool-its something cool. "Souta replied unfazed by Inuyasha face.  
"What if I could get something even cooler"? Inuyasha blurted out. He was now in a fine predicament. In attempt to stay on this time of the well he had to have some fancy maneuvering. Currently he was hanging upside down with feet braced on the sides of the well. It was a good thing he made this offer too-Souta had stopped the pan from crashing into a would-be very painful place for any male. Had this kid no mercy? Where had this family learned all this violence from-their mom seemed so nice, and their grandpa never really did any harm...so where? Inuyasha gulped, well too aware that Souta could finish his blow any second. "I have a lot of cool things...what do you want?" The boy pondered for a second.  
"Two things. One is something you would deem the greatest part of living in your time, something I can't get now. The other is more of a question. In school we are learning about the rare albino baboon that used to be plentiful in these parts until some 500 years back, if you catch my drift, I want to know what happened to them." _Ahh, at least I can answer that one.  
_"Naraku wears their pelts, witch are always getting destroyed and so he is always making more. On the greatest thing-could it be something else..." Inuyasha was not going to give the twerp something like that-in fact he couldn't.  
"Well...Kagome's always talking about how cute his tail is..."Souta murmmerd, "Yes, I want some hair from his tail!"  
"Kay...I'll get you some, just let me through!" About time too!  
"Nope."  
"What!" Inuyasha almost fell," I already prom.."  
"Get the goods and I'll let you through. I'll be waiting." With that Souta hit his foot, causing him to fall in.end flashback

So that's how he came out with a lot of sores and a dilemma._ How am I going to get some hair from Kougas tail? Or was its Shippo's? Either way I'm not wanting to explain that.'oh yes Kouga, I just love your tail so much I wanted a bit of it. Forget Kagome and be with me!'_ Inuyasha blanched at the thought and fell out of the tree. That's when he smelled her. Her knew that smell like he knew the smell of his own...well...lets not go there.  
"Kagome-what are you doing back so soon? And what's the deal with you telling your brother to hit me and all!"  
"Things...happened. The schools pluming busted so schools closed until it's fixed."(That happened to my sister's school!) _Well that's interesting to know. If I had known that the pluming would have 'busted' along time ago!_

It was late by the time of these occurrences and everyone headed off to bed in their normal spots. Inuyasha in a tree, Sango as far way from Miroku as she could get, Miroku as close to Sango he could get without being killed, and Kagome and Shippo in her sleeping bag. A normal night before a normal day right? Well if that were true there would be no story would there?

The next morning Kagome woke to Inuyasha ripping her out of her sleeping bag.  
"SIT! What do you think you're...Ahh!"? The other occupant of the sleeping bag decided it was time Kagome come back. Only problem with this is that person appeared to be as taller than her. That was not normal at all. There in her sleeping bag was a teenaged boy with auburn hair.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in Kagome's sleeping bag!" Inuyasha woke the rest of his camp with his yell. The response he got was the boy going as far into the bag as he could saying,  
" 'gome make Inuyasha be quite." This was interesting. Kagome shook the persons shoulder, effectively waking him. "Kagome what's wrong?" Wait-thats not my voice, I mean it is, but it isn't right. Then he looked at himself. "Ah, I think there is a problem here..." The boy sheepishly said. Inuyasha was the one to not so kindly respond,  
"You bet their is." he said as he drew the Tetsusaiga.

END CHAPTER ONE: AN UNWANTED WAKE UP CALL

Kagome: "What's this, Inuyasha is going to fight the stranger? Wait! It's Shippo! Has he a spell or curse placed on him? How can we help? Find out next time in Trickster's Slip!"


	2. KITSUNE REVEALED

Last time I forgot: true or false:  
1.This is a story: true  
2.This is rumico's secret site to post parts of the unending plot: False   
3.I am the creator of Inuyasha: False  
4.I hold the rights to the Inuyasha story line: False  
5.The things that happen in this story will indeed come true later on in the Inuyasha story line: False  
oh well, one out of five isn't so bad.

Last time on Tricksters Slip: Who are you and what are you doing in Kagome's sleeping bag!" Inuyasha woke the rest of his camp with his yell. The response he got was the boy going as far into the bag as he could saying,

" 'gome make Inuyasha be quite." This was interesting. Kagome shook the persons shoulder, effectively waking him. "Kagome what's wrong?" _Wait-that's not my voice, I mean it is, but it isn't right._ Then he looked at himself. "Ah, I think there is a problem here..." The boy sheepishly said. Inuyasha was the one to not so kindly respond,

"You bet there is," he said as he drew the Tetsusaiga.

Now on with our journey.

"You bet there is." He said as he drew the Tetsusaiga. Uh oh, now I'm in trouble!

"Yikes! Hey, watch it, will you just listen to me for a second!" The boy was frantically dodging the attacks. At this rate he would look like a hamburger in less than five seconds. He had no choice. He had to attack.

"No I will not listen! I don't have to listen to a half grade demon like you!" _Okay, that's it, that's the final straw._ No one calls HIM a half grade demon, especially a half-breed demon.

"KITSUNE-BI!" Inuyasha could hardly think. That was one powerful attack. Sure, he had seen Shippo use the same attack, but that was like comparing a drop of water to the ocean. This is not good. Kagome, hearing the attack, realized something. Shippo. He was missing. She couldn't see him anywhere. _The demon. He had been in her sleeping bag. Had he, had he... had he eaten Shippo?_ The mere thought of that brought tears to her eyes.

"No, no...Please no..."The tears started to spill down her face, staining her cheeks as she walked backward.

"Don't cry Kagome, what's wrong Kagome, please don't cry" the voice had startled her. The demon was right next to her. For the first time she looked at him, I mean really looked at him. His face was kind, with an aura of innocents. His lips pulled taunt into a frown as her questioned her. His body was positioned at such an angle that he could watch Inuyasha but face her at the same time. Like other demons they had met he had a tail. It was long, like Kougas, but more full and the auburn fur gave way to white at the tip. Unlike other demons they had met, he had many-too many for Kagome to count at the moment.   
"Get away from her!" Inuyasha shouted as he charged. _No, this will not do. _The demon merely grabbed Kagome and leapt out of the Inu demons path. On the sideline Miroku and Sango watched.

"Lady Sango, that demon, do we know him?" Miroku asked the slayer, just one more inch. SLAP.

"Monk, watch that hand of yours. I know what you mean, there is something familiar to him, but I am sure we would remember one such as this. Look how he carries himself, nobility no doubt." It was times like this that Miroku thanked the slayers for their ways of life, _Ah, how I love her curves._ "Monk... it is times like this when I wonder how you ever obtained this title of yours."

"Lady Sango, you wound me, to imply I was thinking such things at a moment like this...? Don't you think we should help Inuyasha?" The monk in question looked a bit off from being caught, but his friends were his main concern the whole time-well, we think that was the case anyway.

"I'm not sure. His attack, even though it was powerful, wasn't meant to harm. Who knows, maybe his real attack could be greater. Also, we might be reading into this too much. It is, after all, a fox demon who are known for their tricks..." They watched the fight develop. Beside, its not like they could really do anything to help. If this demon chose to, he could have already defeated them all; his tails were witness to that. Tails in the world of fox demons meant power and status. The weakest being the on tailed, like Shippo, who couldn't transform fully and their one tail giving them away. The highest were the nine tailed. When a kitsune gains nine tails, its fur becomes silver, white, or gold; they become known as kyûbi no kitsune. The Fox demon they were dealing with had many, it was impossible to count them at the moment due to his constant movement. "Another thing, they normally do stuff for their own amusement or for a quick laugh. They don't go looking for a fight. That's it, the fight has to stop. We need to know what he wants in order to really do anything without falling into a trap." little did they know how far they had already fallen. "Hirikotsu!" Sango had thrown her weapon of choice, a bone boomerang, made by a bone of some long ago defeated demon. It had landed in-between the warring men, if you could call them that. In fact before hand the fight had gotten quite childish. Inuyasha would attack, the demon would jump to the side and knock him down (physically and verbally), with the occasional eye pulling and tongue be stuck out. Yes, this demon thought himself the king of comedy.

"Demon, tell us what you want!" Sango called out to him. The demon paused for a moment to think, he was just about to answer, a huge smile on his face when,

"Sango, why did you stop me? -I was just about to thrash him!" Inuyasha called furiously.

"Chocolate."

"WHAT?" all faces looked to the demon that had finally spoken.

"Chocolate, I said I want chocolate, maybe a sucker or two" _If they buy this they are bigger idiots than I thought. Heh, me the mighty demon lord of ... but, this promises to be worth a laugh in itself. _If they buy this, my plan just might be saved. "Kagome promised me yesterday that when she got back from her time that she would bring me chocolate, but she didn't." the demon then looked at Kagome, who he still had a hold of. A look of surprise, then a wave of relief was upon her face.

"Shippo! I'm so glad your okay; I thought you had eaten you! Wow, what happened, did you get into trouble over the night? Did someone cast a spell on you? Or is this how demons grow up? I'm so glad you didn't eat you! That makes no sense, does it?" Kagome's stream of questions finally stopped as she pondered her last question trying to make sense of things, all the while squeezing poor Shippo to herself.

Only there was a problem with this. Actually, make that two. One would be the dog demon glaring not too far off from this scene. Then there was the scene itself. Normally Shippo as you know is much, much smaller. So the hug in itself was...unusual.

Miroku smiled, _I wish I was that demon_. Sango frowned; _I bet Miroku is wishing something perverted_. Shippo passed out. Insert deadpan faces.

Later every one was gathered around the fire. The demon teen that was Shippo was still out.

"Kaede, are you sure you don't know anything, anyway to help Shippo?" The person this transformation affected the most was of course Kagome. She stared at Shippo's sleeping form. The other person that was affected by this was Inuyasha. Earlier something stirred in him. He couldn't place this feeling, but it was there, constantly bothering him.

"Nay child," Kaede spoke these words for these hundredth time that night, "Until he wakes, we shan't know what has happened to him."

Yes, what has happened to me? Normally he had such control, only changing back at the time he had to. No something was amiss. Good thing I know someone who owes me a favor and would do anything for a good laugh. It was about time he pulled rank and called upon that favor. "Gi...in..."

"He's waking up!" they all, except Inuyasha, crowded around him, eager to hear his story. "What's he saying?" "Shhh, quite monk!" Slowly he came around.

"Mornin' sleepy" That was Kagome, determined to be the first one to say and hear. "Sorry about earlier. You think you're up to telling us why you're all, well, grown up?" You see he never really was out, not that these dimwits would ever figure this out. It's just this was the first time anything like this had happened to him, even the greatest minds needed time to figure something like this out. Most of them he would have no problem fooling. The girl from the future knew nothing of demons except what she was told. The Inu-idiot being only a hayou wasn't learned in demons. Yes it was the monk and slayer that he would have the most trouble with. The slayer obviously had been trained well, and the monk was sharp when he wasn't trying to grab at some poor woman's goods. "I think..."came his 'weak' reply.

"Then spill it already so we can get going and find some shards!" This earned Inuyasha some well-pointed looks, one of them promising sits.   
Kagome gave him one of her encouraging smiles. "Go on, tell your story"

"It was some time in the middle of the night, I had to find the lil' foxes bush, and I heard something..." oh he was good, still playing the young and innocent angle.

"Yes, yes, what was it?" the group urged him, wanted to know the long awaited answer to how this had came about.

"It was another fox demon, I think she said her name was Ginakin, she said something about me looking like her lost Kyûbi, if only I was older...I didn't think much on it and headed back. Then when I woke up I was like this." Yes, this story seemed plausible, hopefully they won't see through to the fact that it is in no way possible for one kitsune to change another kitsune's shape.

"It is highly unheard of, but you think that she changed you to have Kyûbi back, or it could have been done merely on a whim?" Oh how he loved that gullible monk.

"I don't know monk, I don't think..." so he was right about the slayer, she's good. But I'm better. He let the tears form in his eyes; he truly was an expert at the water works business.

"WHAAAA! Kagome, I'm so scared!" he wailed, and if I can get Inuyasha upset that's always a bonus too, He thought as he flung himself into her welcoming embrace, body racking with 'tears'. Yes, I'm so good.  
"Shhh, don't worry, we'll figure out a way to get you back to normal," Kagome reassuringly rubbed his back. If he could pull this off, he could get back to his goal of obtaining the shikon no tama, and then later on his own hoshi no tama. Then and only then would he get his throne back. Then and only then could he take place as the great kyûbi no kitsune, lord of laughter.

END CHAPTER TWO: KITSUNE REVEALED  
Sango:" It might still be Shippo, but now I have my doubts on a few things. Who is this Ginakin, and what does she truly want, or is she even the one who is wanting? And where did Kirra go? I have a bad feeling about all this. Tune in next time on Inuyasha: Trickster's Slip." 

A/N: okay its taking me awhile, but give me credit, I have spent the past four hours researching for the material for this story, and spent another hour to determine Gina kin's name. If you must know I put together two names" Gina (silvery) and Kin (gold). That's all I'm going to tell you for now. And I know you're out there-its called a hit count. But unlike other authors I will not ever degrade my self by begging for reviews, as I myself hardly ever review-tried it a bit and didn't care much for it. It just makes me happy knowing people would take time out of their lives to read a story that's not even got to its main plot. I do think my story is moving a bit too quick, but I want to dive head on into this Kitsune hierarchy that I didn't realize I was creating. You've seen it done with the inu's and now it's the kitsune's. Sneaky-teaky.


End file.
